Missing
by talia77
Summary: When someone from Sam Braddock's past comes back for revenge, he has to trust NCIS to bail him out of it. Terrible summary but read please?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or NCIS.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Thanks. **

* * *

Gibbs looked at the file he had been given. Sam, Scott, James and Taylor Braddock were all missing. He personally knew Edward Braddock and wasn't a fan, even though they were close friends he didn't agree with his methods of raising his kids. He had forced his four children into the military fresh out of high school. This morning he had been found tied up in his home, four off springs no where to be found. Gibbs was shocked. He also knew the Braddock kids. They were nice kids; he baby sat them when they were younger. He also knew that none of them wanted to be in the military. Sam wanted to be a police officer, Scott wanted to be an astronaut, James wanted to be an Athlete, and Taylor wanted to be a teacher. Edward wanted his kids to follow in his footsteps and Scott was already a General.

"Hey boss! What are we-" Gibbs cut off Tony mid sentence.

"Gear up; we've got four missing Marines… The Braddock kids." He added quietly. "Tony and Ziva, you're with me. McGee, interview Edward Braddock. See if he knows anything."

"On you're six, Boss." Tony replied while running to catch up with Gibbs, who was already at the elevator.

All five members of the team, hoping silently that the Braddock kids were alright.

Sam Braddock woke up slowly to a pounding head ache. _If James knocked me out again I'm going to kill him,_ he thought wearily. Blinking a few times to get his vision to clear he realized he wasn't at home anymore. He was in a room, tied tightly to a chair at the wrists and ankles. Looking around he saw Scott, hanging from a pipe on the ceiling by his wrists and James and Taylor tied back to back sitting on the floor. With the toes of his socks he gently poked his unconscious brother. James stirred with a soft groan.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" He moaned.

"James! Wake up!" Sam hissed at his brother, poking him with his foot again.

"Sammy? Aye, you're not supposed to be home until…" James trailed off looking around. "Dude, where are we?"

Taylor let out a loud groan from her spot on the floor.

"Hmm… Shut up." She grunted and rolled over, dragging James with her.

"ARRGG!" James cried as his head hit the floor painfully.

"What?" Taylor jolted awake. "What's going on?"

Sam looked at his little sister. She never wanted to be in the military. Yet here, in front of him was Petty Officer Taylor Braddock. None of us wanted to be in the Military; but if there was anyone who could get their father to change his mind would be Taylor but she was scared stiff of the man.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. A man stepped into the cell and grinned. Crouching down to make eye contact with Taylor he smiled,

"If I untie you, you'll behave, right?"

Taylor cringed at the smell of cigars coming from his mouth as she nodded quickly.

"Ah, that a girl." Pulling out a small pocket knife he untied her from James, leaving her brother tied.

"Are you going to untie them as well?" She asked quietly, while rubbing her raw wrists.

"You see Taylor, you're brothers aren't as well behaved as you." The man had a thick accent that Sam couldn't place. Looking over at Sam he grinned,

"Master Corporal Samuel Braddock, long time no see!"

Frowning Sam glared at the man,

"Do I know you-" Sam was cut off when the man brutally backhanded him across the face.

"'Do I know you'" He mocked angrily. Grabbing a handful of Sam's shirt he pulled him close to his face, "How could you even forget me? Huh? You killed my brother from three freaking kilometers away."

Letting go of Sam's shirt he pulled back his fist and punched him square in the nose. Taylor stood up but Sam shook his head and she sat back down.

"I'll be back, Braddock. And you," he pointed to Taylor, "better behave you're self. No untying them. If you do I'll break you're arms."

Without another word he left.

Taylor looked at her brother in shock, "Sammy, what did you do?"


End file.
